Kimi no Ichiban ni
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: -Your Number One- Kyuhyun, anak lelaki yang diangkat oleh keluarga Heo. Ia sadar Kalau Ia mencintai salah satu kakak angkatnya. KyuMin fiction. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Fiction kedua di fandom Screenplay.

Uru persembahkan cerita ini untuk;

**HAMARU** (Hamano Miharu, Yoshida Asuka, Matsuo Yumi, Murakami Yuuka)

**Dhitta-chan & Yamada Kumiko** (Uru kangen, Chingu!)

**Yamashita Atsushi & Yamashita Koike** (My beloved Uke & Seme)

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Kalau Suju milik Saya. Saya yakin dalam 0,001 detik, semilyaran ELF di Dunia akan berbalik memusuhi Saya.

**Summary**: Kyuhyun seorang anak lelaki yang diangkat oleh keluarga Heo. Ia-pun sadar Kalau kini Ia mencintai Kakak angkatnya, Heo Sungmin.

**Warning**: _**Boys Love**_, Typo (s), OOC, Alur berantakan, gaje dsb. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

_**

* * *

**_"_Jika bersama, Kita bisa lakukan segalanya! Apapun yang Kita inginkan!"_

**.**

**.**

**Kimi no Ichiban ni**

_-Your Number One -_

**:: Seo Hyo Rin/Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suasana damai meliputi kediaman Keluar Heo. Ketiga saudara kandung Heo tengah asik menekuni kegiatan masing-masing dalam Ruang bermain._

"_Hyung! Kembalikan!" umpat Sungmin seraya berlari kecil mengejar Sang kakak yang merebut boneka Pink Big Bunny-nya. Youngsaeng tak menghiraukan adiknya itu. Ia hanya tertawa keras._

_Leeteuk yang sedang berkonsenterasi pada buku pelajarannya, mendengus kesal. "Youngsaeng! Kembalikan boneka Minnie, atau Kau akan kulaporkan pada Umma!" serunya._

_Youngsaeng kembali tidak mengubris. Dijulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Leeteuk. Belum sempat, Leeteuk berteriak untuk mengomel, seorang Maid menghampiri mereka._

"_Jungsoo-sshi, Youngsaeng-sshi, Sungmin-sshi… nyonya memanggil kalian, Tuan besar sudah pulang katanya.." ujar Maid itu sopan._

_Sungmin tersenyum. Detik kemudian ia bergegas keluar. Dua Kakaknya-pun mengikuti di belakang._

"_Appa! Appa! Appa sudah pulang!" teriaknya gembira. Dengan gesit laki-laki dewasa di depannya mengangkat Sungmin dalam gendongannya._

"_Min.. Apa kabar, sayang?" ucap Mr. Heo lembut. Ia berpaling pada dua anak laki-lakinya yang lain. "Kalian juga, Jungsoo, Youngsaeng.." lanjutnya seraya menepuk pelan kepala mereka bergantian._

"_Appa.. Dia siapa?" tanya Youngsaeng sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah seorang anak laki-laki di belakang Sang Ayah._

_Mr. Heo tersenyum, diturunkannya Sungmin perlahan, kemudian dibawanya anak laki-laki itu berdiri didekatnya._

"_Namanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Karena itulah, mulai hari ini Dia akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Heo." jelasnya._

_Mrs. Heo ikut tersenyum, di pelukannya ada anak bungsu keluarga Heo yang masih berumur 3 tahun yang tertidur. "Akan lebih bagus, Jika kalian bersikap baik padanya,"_

_Bibir Sungmin kembali tersenyum, "Asyik! Aku punya dua adik! Dua adik!" ia meloncat girang._

_Sekarang Mr. Heo beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri gugup. "Nah, Kyuhyun… karena Kamarmu belum siap, Kau bisa tidur sekamar dulu dengan Jungsoo."_

"_Ayo, Kyuhyun!" Jungsoo mengajaknya._

_Sungmin merentangkan tangannya. "Tidak boleh! Biar Kyuhyun bersamaku saja! Aku juga bisa menjadi kakak yang baik!" katanya lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya._

_Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah ruangan yang Ia duga sebagai Kamar Sungmin. Warna Pink dan putih terhampar jelas, puluhan boneka dan pernak-pernik lucu berbaris rapi seperti pada etalase toko. Tempat tidur King size yang besar dan terlihat empuk dan nyaman berada di tengah ruangan besar itu._

'_Manis' pikir Kyuhyun. Ya, manis persis seperti Sang pemilik kamar, Kakak angkatnya._

_Sungmin mengajaknya tidur, "Kita akan memulai hal yang menyenangkan besok! Selamat tidur, Kyunnie…" Setelah mencup kening Kyuhyun, Sungmin memadamkan Lampu tidur di sebelahnya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hyung…" bisiknya pelan._

.

_**11 tahun kemudian…**_

.

Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Kamar Younsaeng. Dengan keras, diketuknya pintu kamar mandi di dalamnya. "Youngshi-mi, bergegaslah sarapan, atau Kau akan terlambat kuliah!" teriaknya.

Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Taemin telah berkumpul di meja makan. Beberapa menit kemudian Youngsaeng-pun muncul.

"Sekali lagi, kau memanggilku seperti itu, Kuhajar Kau, Jungsoo!" serunya pada Leeteuk, lalu bergabung di meja makan.

"Oh, Aku takut sekali…" ejek Jungsoo.

Youngsaeng menggeram. Diatur emosinya kembali, saat para Maid menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Younsaeng, ketika melihat seorang pelayang yang baru dikenalnya. Pelayan itu dengan segera menunduk gugup, memberi hormat.

"Maaf, Saya baru memperkenal diri. Saya Kyujong, pelayan baru di sini, Youngsaeng-sshi.."

Youngsaeng mengangguk maklum, "Oh.."

Taemin meletakkan garpunya, "Aku selesai! Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

Ia berdiri lalu mengambil tas, "Aku pergi duluan ya, Hyung! Daagghh!" serunya ceria. Taemin berjalan ke luar rumah, diikuti supir yang yang akan mengantarnya.

"Appa dan Umma pergi ke luar Negeri untuk urusan perusahaan cabang yang baru dibangun, selama 7 bulan. Aku juga akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Kuharap Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam," nasehat Jungsoo seraya melipat Koran dan menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Hn" jawaban singkat dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah teman." Jawab Youngsaeng santai.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Kyuhyun beranjak mengambil kunci mobil. "Min Hyung, Ayo berangkat."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ok".

Setelah 11 tahun berlalu, merekapun bertambah dewasa, tidak lagi anak-anak dengan bantuan pengasuh.

Heo Jungsoo, atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. 23 tahun. Seseorang yang entah memiliki wajah tampan atau cantik. Sikapnya selalu ramah, baik, perhatian dan lembut, membuatnya jadi Umma kedua di Keluarga Heo. sekarang Ia bekerja sebagai Direktur Heo's Corp cabang Seoul dan Tokyo.

Heo Youngsaeng. 19 tahun. Pria tampan yang pintar. Selalu bersikap cuek. Namun, sebenarnya Ia peduli. Sekarang Ia melanjutkan kulaihnya di Seoul University yang merupakan universitas elit dan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Heo Sungmin. 17 tahun. Laki-laki dengan perawakan manis. Ia anak yang ramah hingga banyak orang menyukainya. Seorang murid di Chonyongui Hakkyo, SMA elit di daerah Seoul.

Heo Kyuhyun. 16 tahun. Murid Chonyongui Hakkyo, sama seperti Sungmin. Pemuda tampan, sedikit dingin namun baik dan cerdas. Namanya masuk dalam daftar siswa incaran para siswi di sekolah tersebut.

Heo Taemin. 14 tahun. Anak bungsu dari Heo bersaudar yang memiliki sifat ceria energik dan selalu optimis. Wajahnya mengikuti Kakak ketiganya, manis dan imut. Bersekolah di Hyonmyong Hakkyo, yang juga SMP elit di Seoul.

.

Mobil sport hitam Kyuhyun sudah terparkir manis di area sekolah Mereka.

"Hyung.. Kau pulang bersamaku 'kan?" Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Sungmin menatapnya, ditepuk telapak tangannya cepat, "Maaf, Kyu… Hari ini Aku janji kencan bersama Donghae. Tak apa 'kan Kau pulang sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mencoba maklum, "Baiklah… Semoga acara Hyung menyenangkan.." ujarnya datar.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie..!" diciumnya pipi adik angkatnya itu sekilas, lalu keluar mobil. Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mengamati punggungnya di kejauhan.

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Mencoba menahan hatinya yang ingin sekali berteriak keras tak rela.

.

Karen suru.. (Bersambung)

* * *

Entah kenapa pengen buat Heo Youngsaeng (SS501) dan Lee Sungmin (Suju) jadi satu keluarga. Bibir mereka itu lho… ada yang sependapat kalau bibir mereka itu sama? Seksi sangat! *disosor bebek*

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, Chingu! ^^

Mohon saran untuk perbaikannya. RnR, onegai?

_**Blessed be,**_

Nakazawa Ayumu

**11**/**12**/**2010**


End file.
